Star Painted Sea
by Temari-kohai
Summary: [[Slight yuri fluff if you look under a microscope]] A little teenage rebellion? Memoca drags Dolphi out to some hill in the middle of the night, what's up with that? One-shot (Rated T for a swear [insert fifth grader "ooo"ing])


Title: Star Painted Sea

Rating: T (for one swear)

Word count: 719

[[Author's note: This is my first fanfiction here so I thought I'd do one of my favourite couple of my favourite game. This is a DolphixMemoca fluff if you look at it under a microscope. It's more friendship than anything. So enjoy 14 year old Memoca and Dolphi being dorks!]]

Dolphi quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out of the house without a word. The sea was cold and dark besides the few beams of moonlight that reached the sea floor. She anxiously twisted her hair between her fingers as she began to regret her decision. "Maybe I should just go back inside before Fukami finds out," Dolphi mumbled to herself as her feet shifted and dug into the ground uncomfortably. As she began to turn around the door swung open as Memoca emerged with a smirk. The gull noticed Dolphi almost immediately and latched onto her friend's arm with a laugh, "Hey Dolphi! You didn't wait for me? That's cold." Before the dolphin had time to reply she was being dragged alongside the cheerful bird. Memoca rambled on about random topics that popped into her head as they came and went. "Memoca! I was thinking that maybe, just maybe... we shouldn't be doing this," Dolphi snapped Memoca out of her dream world for a second. "What do you mean? We're not doing anything wrong," Memoca giggled at her friends worried expression. "If we aren't then we could've at least told Wadanohara," the dolphin muttered while pulling nervously at her skirt bottom. The bird pouted and furrowed her brows, "Wada wouldn't have let us go no matter what. She worries too much! Like a mom." Dolphi tried to hold back a smile, even though she feels guilty she knows that Memoca is right.

Memoca laughed as she pulled Dolphi by her sleeve towards the top of the man made hill. After the struggle of falling and rolling back down the mountainous hill, they made it to the top without injury. "So this is what you wanted to sneak out for," Dolphi muttered as Memoca skipped and twirled her way to the center of the hilltop. "C'mon buzz kill! Lighten up," Memoca scoffed as she sat with her legs crossed in the center of the grassy hilltop. "I'm not that bad," the dolphin sighed as she quickly made her way towards the ecstatic bird. Dolphi awkwardly plopped beside Memoca and folded her legs properly to the side, "So what's so great about this hill in particular?" Memoca pulled her friends bag from her arms and began rummaging through it. "Dude you brought a ton of crap," Memoca smiled as she moved over the contents of the backpack. She was right, the bag was filled with random objects the dolphin packed in a quick and disoriented manor. Dolphi let out an audible gasp at her friends language, "Memoca!"

Dolphi quietly read her novel as Memoca looked over her shoulder. The gull quickly became uncomfortable and rested her head on Dolphi's shoulder and sighed heavily into her ear, causing the dolphin to flinch. "Memoca, how much longer? We're both tired and bored," the girl impatiently closed her book and placed it to the side. The bird wrapped her arms around the dolphins waist and grunted as she puller her friend to the ground. Dolphi groaned at the impact and was left staring up at the sky as she pressed her neck against Memoca's arm. "Isn't it pretty," the bird grinned as she stared at the sky in amazement. Dolphi stared at Memoca's lightened face, her bewildered eyes, and the slight blush that brushed her cheeks. The dolphin looked up at the sky herself and found that she was also enchanted by the array of stars. Yellow and blue dots of light danced in the sky as the moonlight shimmered down to the sea floor. The two sat there in pure astonishment at the beauty of the night sky until Dolphi's quiet murmurs could be heard, "They look like fireflies." Her voice sounded so innocent and amazed that Memoca couldn't help but laugh as Dolphi puffed her cheeks in embarrassment.


End file.
